kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Nova of Harnita
Cosmo and Nova are two GKND operatives, who were best friends with Nigel in Really Big Hat's universe, but minor friends in Gamewizard2008's universe. Nova comes from Planet Harnita, while Cosmo comes from Planet Pumparia. Nova drives a white high-tech SCAMPER called the Nova Cruiser, and Cosmo has a tank-like car called the Cosmo Car. They made their first appearance in Story of Their Lives, waving good-bye to Nigel when he returned to Earth from GKND to meet up with Rachel. They had a bigger appearance in The Great Galactic Race as one of the many competitors racing for their lives in Cosmo's Cosmo Car. During the race, Nova took out Banjo and Kazooie in the forest zone, and Wally and Kuki in the desert zone. In the Avalar zone, they fell into a trap set by Sammy and Jessica, who then stole their car. The two recovered their car later and decided to let Sammy and Jessica ride with them. They were some of the few racers to survive till the finish line. But during the race, Gamewizard deemed them two of the more unique OCs and decided to use them for the rest of his series, to which Really Big Hat agreed. Nova then appeared in Monty's Galactic Days and became Monty's sixth partner. In that story, Nova was one of the few operatives who liked Dimentia, due to Nova's kind nature. She went with Monty and his friends to retrieve a Star Piece in Cloud City and helped Monty defeat General Grievous. When GKND HQ was being attacked by the Irkens, Cosmo shot some troops off using his Cosmo Car. During the GKND's attack on Planet Irk, Nova was ambushed and attacked by bounty hunter, Cad Bane. He was about to kill her when Cad Bane was knocked out by Cosmo. Nova then kissed Cosmo on the cheek, making him blush. The two then helped fight off the Nega Mother Wisp, which to Nova, seemed rather sad. The two aliens appeared in Attitude Adjustment, when they helped the main group save the giantess Fanny, then later helped fight off Bowser and his troops, mostly Phantom Gnaa. In a one-shot titled "My Little Aliens", Cosmo and Nova met Emily Matthews, who insisted on protecting them from Gnaa's minions and made quick friends. In Operation: DEATH-EGG, the two aliens and Emily ran out to see the Golden Death Egg invasion and were nearly attacked by Voldemort, Palpatine, and Sentinel replicas until they were saved by the KND Armada. They then ran back inside the house, but not before being noticed by Cad Bane, Danika, and Nolan. In the one-shot "Emily's New Pet", the two aliens brought Emily to Planet Poke, where she met Comet, Angela, and Talia, and ALSO saved the endangered Zuri creature from a falling boulder (which was dropped by Monsieur Mallah), resulting in Zuri becoming her pet. In Final Preparations, Cosmo and Nova were kidnapped by Brotherhood villains and taken to Brotherhood HQ. The two will later appear in Legend of the Eight Firstborn. Nova also had a small appearance in Gallagher High when she came to Earth to visit Nigel and eavesdropped on Ms. Chow's plan. The alien then helped Nigel a little with his revenge plan before she had to make a quick leave. Nova's Numbuh is 956, and Cosmo's is 2486. 'Relationships:' ''' Each other' Cosmo and Nova are best friends in the GKND. They both have secret crushes on the other. 'Nigel Uno' They were some of Nigel's best friends in GKND in Really Big Hat's universe. In Gamewizard's universe, they only hung out on few occassions. 'Monty Uno' Nova was Monty's sixth partner in Monty's Galactic Days and she always kept telling him to keep his faith. 'Dimentia' Unlike most other operatives, Nova likes Dimentia. The two seem to have sort of a friendly bond. This likely changed when Dimentia revealed her true intentions. '''Emily Matthews-' Emily offered to protect them from Gnaa and his minions and the three already share a close bond. Annie Wilconson-''' Annie was let in on the secret of Cosmo and Nova, too. She's bound to help Emily protect them. '''Comet: Comet, despite being Nova's cousin is best friends with Cosmo and Nova, though he mostly hangs out with Talia. Angela: Cosmo used to have a crush on Angela along with being her friend (though she never like-liked him back due to her crush on an operative named Kevin). Nova on the other hand, wasn't too keen with Angela (due to the fact that Cosmo liked her) but once she noticed Cosmo started to not "like-like" her anymore, she grew fonder of her. Talia: 'Talia shares Nova's love of animals (though she can't communticate with them like Nova can) and they get along pretty well. 'Personality: Nova is a vegetarian and cares about all life, but can get vicious when she needs to. She's very similar to Cosmo the Plant from Sonic X (which is ironic because her friend's name is Cosmo, a boy). Cosmo likes to joke around sometimes, but can be very leaderish. 'Powers:' Nova is able to communicate with animals telepathically, except for the more intelligent ones. Stories: Story of Their Lives The Great Galactic Race Gallagher High Monty's Galactic Days Attitude Adjustment My Little Aliens Operation: DEATH-EGG Emily's New Pet Final Preparations Legend of the Eight FIrstborn Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Operatives Category:Minor Characters Category:Aliens Category:Really Big Hat's Pages Category:Males Category:Females Category:Metahumans